Ketika Haizaki Demam
by izuyume
Summary: Tapi jika Haizaki kembali membolos latihan basket, dengan dalih ia demam, apa yang akan Nijimura lakukan? Menghukumnya seperti biasa? Atau dengan hukuman yang lebih kejam?/Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Haizaki, saat melihat di ambang pintu kamarnya terdapat Nijimura yang membawa borgol dan Handycam./"WUAHHHHH! LO MAU APA! WUAAAAAAA-nghh."/NijiHai, DLDR!


Apa yang kalian pikirkan saat mendengar nama Haizaki Shougou? Hm, tampang preman, hobi menyiksa orang, playboy, pemain basket, sering membuat alasan saat sedang latihan, hobi nikung pacar orang, dan sifat buruk lainnya.

Di dunia ini hanya ada satu orang yang membuat Haizaki takluk, membuat Haizaki yang biasanya selalu berbuat onar bisa menjadi penurut, ya, dia kapten tim basket Teikou, Nijimura.

.

Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan Nijimura? Iya, Nijimura adalah 'pawangnya' Haizaki. Jika Haizaki berbuat onar, Nijimura yang mengatasi. Dengan cara apa? Entahlah, biasanya saat Haizaki berbuat onar, dan Nijimura mengatasinya, SELALU terdengar suara desahan dan suara rintihan dari ruang ganti basket. Kurasa kalian sudah bisa menebak apa yang mereka lakukan.

Tapi jika Haizaki kembali membolos latihan basket, dengan dalih ia demam, apa yang akan Nijimura lakukan? Menghukumnya seperti biasa? Atau dengan hukuman yang lebih kejam?

.

.

**Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated M**

**Warning: OOC?maybe, minim deskrip, slight lemon, bahasa baku dan tidak baku, Teikou!era.**

**Fanfic ini di buat untuk kesenangan semata, dan fanfic ini bukan untuk dikomersilkan**.

.  
.

* * *

"Sudah kubilang, aku tuh benar-benar sakit!" seru Haizaki kesal kepada sang penelepon.

["_Ho? Kau bisa sakit? Aku tak percaya."]_ suara Nijimura terdengar dari ujung sana, suaranya terdengar tidak percaya dengan perkataan Haizaki.

"Terserah, pokoknya hari ini aku tak bisa ikut latihan." ketus Haizaki, keputusannya sudah final sekarang.

_["Eh? Apa? Datang sekarang kalau tidak kau akan-tuuuttt"]_ dan sambungan telepon diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Haizaki.

Ia menaruh ponselnya ke meja belajarnya, dan tiduran di kasurnya. Sebenarnya, Haizaki hari ini sakitnya tak terlalu parah, namun dia saja yang terlalu malas untuk latihan. Tapi ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong kok, dia memang sakit, oke? Namun tak terlalu parah.

"Si idiot itu." gerutu Haizaki kesal dan mulai menutup matanya, tidur.

.  
.

Sementara itu, di klub basket Teikou Nijimura hanya bisa menatap marah kepada ponselnya karena sambungannya di putuskan secara sepihak oleh Haizaki-kekasihnya, yah walaupun ia sering kali tak di anggap oleh Haizaki.

"Bagaimana, Kapten?" tanya Akashi yang sedari tadi berada di sebelah Nijimura.

"Ia bilang ia sakit, hah yang benar saja? Aku tak percaya! Seribu persen tak percaya!" gerutu Nijimura sebal. "Baiklah kita mulai latihan hari ini." seru Nijimura mengkomando anggota first string agar latihan seperti biasa.

"Sehabis latihan aku akan ke rumahnya, lihat saja kalau ia tak sakit!"

.  
.

Haizaki terbangun dengan rasa pusing yang teramat sangat, setengah menggerutu ia berjalan menuju pantry dan mencari obat demam yang biasa ia minum. Sialnya ia obat demam yang biasa ia minum habis.

"Habis? Yang benar saja!"

Ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, dan menyalakan televisi yang berada di sana, dan mempersiapkan playstationnya.

.

Saat sedang asik bermain playstationnya Haizaki mendengar suara bel. Well, ia tahu ia kedatangan tamu, namun ia tak menggubrisnya sama sekali dan masih asik bermain PS.

_'TING NONG'_

Haizaki hanya melirik.

_'TING NONG'_

Haizaki berusaha untuk tidak perduli.

_'TING NONG'_

"Buka sendiri aja kenapa sih?

_'BRAK!'_

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan Haizaki yang sedang bermain playstation, mendecih kesal karena ritualnya terganggu ia menengkok ke arah pintu dan mendapati Nijimura yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi kaget dan napas tersengal.

"Mam-pus." Lirih Haizaki menyadari bahwa marabahaya akan segera menghampirinya.

Nijimura menghampiri Haizaki yang sedang terduduk di sofa dengan senyum iblis yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Nah, bisa kau jelaskan maksud dari semua ini, ahn?" Nijimura mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan penuh penekanan, membuar Haizaki sedikit merinding.

"Gue-gue, sakit, iya sakit, udah agak-BUGH!"

Ucapan Haizaki sukses di potong oleh tendangan Nijimura di perutnya menyebabkan ia terjatuh ke bawah.

"SIALAN, APA YANG LO LAKUIN?!" Geram Haizaki, ia berusah bangkit tapi perutnya telah di injak oleh Nijimura sehingga ia kesulitan bergerak.

"Berbohong pada senpainya dengan dalih ia sedang sakit, hn? Hukum apa ya yang tepat untuknya?" Gumam Nijimura memperkuat injakannya pada perut Haizaki.

"Guh-LEPASINNN GUEEE-guh!" Nekat Haizaki berteriak walaupun sia-sia-karena ia tahu Nijimura tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

Nijimura merendahkan tubuhnya-sekarang ia telah berada di atas Haizaki namun ia berusaha menahan beban tubuhnya, tangan Haizaki ia kunci di atas kepala Haizaki agar dia tak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Dasar bandel!" Gerutu Nijimura mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Haizaki, sadar akan apa yang terjadi Haizaki berontak.

"Lo mau ngap-"

Terlambat.

Nijimura telah mencium Haizaki dengan sangat kasar, lidahnya berusah membuka bibir Haizaki agar ia dapat memasukinya namun Haizaki tetap _keukeuh _tak mau membuka mulutnya, dengan sengaja Nijimura mengigit bibir Haizaki keras-keras menyebabkan mulutnya terbuka.

"Umph!"

Rasa darah langsung terasa di indera pengecap Nijimura begitu lidahnya memasuki mulut Haizaki, ia memaksa Haizaki bertarung lidah dengannya, rasa darah juga mendominasi ciuman panas keduanya. Sadar akan pasokan oksigen yang menipis, Nijimura melepas pagutannya dan terlihat benang saliva yang menhubungkan bibir keduanya.

"Anjrit lo dateng-dateng udah-DUAGH!" Ucapa Haizaki sekali lagi terpotong akibat bogeman Nijimura di pipinya, Haizaki menatap Nijimura tak percaya.

"KUSO, NGAPAIN NGEBOGEM GUE?!" Teriak Haizaki melepaskan amarahanya, tangannya sudah bersiap akan melakukan hal yang sama pada pipi Nijimura namun ia kalah cepat dengan tangan Nijimura yang telah memelintir lengannya.

"Ugh-" geram Haizaki.

Nijimura hanya memandang remeh Haizaki dan memperkuat memelintir lengan Haizaki, senyum iblis kembali muncul di wajahnya mengingat akan apa yang ia lakukan sesaat lagi kepada sang kekasih tercinta.

"Kenapa lo berbohong?" Tanya Nijimura.

"Gue gak bohong, kok!"

"Hn?" Memperkuat tenaganya memelintir lengan Haizaki.

"LEPASIN GUE, GUE GA BOHONG!" Jerit Haizaki kesal.

"Lo minta gue buat lepasin lo secepat itu, hn? Gue harus ngehukum lo dulu." Ujar Nijimura datar.

Nijimura melepeskan lengan Haizaki yang sedari tadi ia pelintir, dengan sekali gerakan ia mengangkat badan Haizaki dan menaruhnya di pundaknya-persis seperti orang mengangkat karung beras-.

"Woi lepasin gue!" Haizaki berontak dalam gendongan Nijimura, membuat Nijimura mendecih kesal dan menepuk bokong Haizaki keras-keras.

"GYAAA! ITU PELECEHAN SEKSUAL!" Teriak Haizaki tepat di telinga Nijimura.

"Diem, atau lo gue buat ga bisa jalan seminggu penuh." Ancam Nijimura dan sukses membuat Haizaki terdiam-meskipun dalam hati ia menggerutu kesal.  
.

'BRUK!'

Nijimura melempar Haizaki ke arah tempat tidur dengan kasar, Haizaki menggerutu kesal atas perlakuan Haizaki namun ia tidak bisa berbuat lebih, selain karena tangannya sakit demamnya juga kambuh lagi.

Nijimura naik ke ranjang membuat ranjang sedikit berdecit dan membuat mata Haizaki menyipit curiga dan kecurigaannya bertambah kala Nijimura telah berada di atasnya.

"Kau sakit apa?" Tanya Nijimura agak lembut.

"Demam-pusing." Jawabnya Haizaki singkat.

"Oh? Nggak percaya." Sahut Nijimura santai.

'Twitch'

"YAUDAH SIH KALO NGGAK PERCAYA, PULANG SANA!" Teriak Haizaki mengusir Nijimura agar pergi ke alamnya-ehm, maksudnya ke rumahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Perintah Nijimura lalu berlalu pergi ke arah ruang tamu hendak mengambil 'sesuatu' di tasnya.

"Nggak sudi." Balas Haizaki dan sedikit bernapas lega karena Nijimura telah menghilang dari padangannya untuk sesaat.

Ya, untuk sesaat.

.

"Haizaki," panggil Nijimura kepada Haizaki yang hampi tertidur di ranjang.

"Ap-WUA KOK BALIK LAGI?!"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Haizaki, saat melihat di ambang pintu kamarnya terdapat Nijimura yang membawa borgol dan Handycam.

"Nga-ngapain bawa-bawa borgol?" Tanya Haizaki ketakutan namun berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Menghukum kau, tentu saja."

"Eh?"

Njimura kembali naik ke atas ranjang, dan berjalan maju-sedikit menggoda Haizaki-gerakan refleks yang di lakukan Haizaki hanya mundur perlahan sampai punggungnya menubruk kepala tempat tidur.

"Kalau kau maju lebih dekat lagi, lo nggak gue kasih jatah dua bulan!" Ancam Haizaki.

'Oh mainnya ancaman nih?' Batin Nijimura geli dengan sifat Haizaki.

"Gitu ya."

"Iya gitu."

'KLEK'

Dan sedetik kemudian tangan Haizaki telah terbogol dengan kepala tempat tidur, Haizaki menatap horror tangannya dan Nijimura bergantian.

"LEPASIN GUE! NGAPAIN BORGOL GUE?!"

"Ya biar lo ga berontak terus lah saat kita sedang 'bermain'"

"SIAPA YANG MAU BERMAIN, BRENGSEK!" Murka Haizaki, kakinya menendang nendang udara bebas-syukur syukur kalau bisa kena muka tengil Nijimura.

'DUAGH!'

Dan sepertinya harapan Haizaki di kabulkan, ya tendangannya dengan telak mengenai muka Nijimura membuat Haizaki meyeringai tapi-

"Hooo, ingin bermain dengan cara kasar ya, bocah nakal?"

-seringainya menghilang saat ia melihat ekspresi Nijimura yang kesal setengah mati.

'Glup.'

"Ha-bukan-bukan gitu, gue-gue gak-mmph!"

Haizaki sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika Nijimura membungkam mulutnya dengan bibir milik Senpai Tercintanya itu, dapat Haizaki rasakan lidah Nijimura menari nari di permukaan bibirnya-meminta izin untuk masuk dan mengajak lidah Haizaki bertarung, karena pada dasarnya Haizaki keras kepala ia tetap menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Kesal dengan kekeras kepalaan Haizaki, tangan Nijimura mulai menyusup ke dalam baju yang di kenakan Haizaki, meraba dada bidang milik Haizaki, dan ketika tangannya sampai di nipple milik Haizaki, ia memilinnya kasar menyebabkan Haizaki berteriak dan melenguh di saat bersamaan dan akhirnya lidah Nijimura bisa menjelajah mulut Haizaki.

"Ungh." Desahan Haizaki teredam karena ia bibirnya masih di bungkam oleh Nijimura.

Puas dengan bibir Haizaki, Nijimura melanjutkan penjelajahannya, sekarang targetnya adalah leher jenjang Haizaki.

"Ngghh-" lenguh Haizaki kala bibir Nijimura mengecup permukaan lehernya, kurang dengan mengecup leher Haizaki, Nijimura melanjutkan aksinya dengan menilati leher Haizaki.

"Akh!" Teriak Haizaki kala Nijimura menggigit lehernya.

Di sela kegiatannya memberi tanda ke Haizaki, Nijimura sedikit tersenyum kecil, ah tidak, ia menyeringai.

Kedua tangan Nijimura membuka kaos yang di kenakan oleh Haizaki secara kasar dan begitu terlepas ia melemparnya entah kemana.

Haizaki yang tak berdaya karena demam hanya bisa pasrah namun dalam hati ia memaki perbuatan pacaranya yang menyerangnya di saat ia sedang sakit.

Begitu tubuh bagian atas Haizaki terekspos dengan sempurna, Nijimura langsung mebuat mark di dada bidang Haizaki, tangan kirinya menggerayangi nipple Haizaki dan tangan kananya meremas 'milik' Haizaki yang sudah menegang.

"Heh, baru main atas saja sudah menegang seperti ini." Kata Nijimura meremehkan Haizaki, "Tidak seperti yang biasanya," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Itu karena aku sakit-akh!" Lenguh Haizaki begitu nipplenya di hisap dan sedikit digigit oleh Nijimura.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Nijimura dengan alis terangkat-dan tangan kanannya masih meremas suesuatu di bawah sana.

"Nggh-ya."

"Wah, beruntung sekali aku, karena badanku tidak akan biru biru di hajar olehmu-" ucap Nijimura dengan nada seduktif dan ia mulai memijat 'milik' Haizaki. "-Karena saat kau sedang sakit, tenagamu akan melemah, dan kau akan pasrah. Hahahaha." Tawa Nijimura dan pijatannya di bawah sana makin menggila.

"Nnhghh-Akh! Si-sialanhh!" Maki Haizaki di sertai desahan.

Nijimura hanya bisa tertawa, selintas ide menghampirinya untuk mengerjai Haizaki, bibirnya yang tidak melakukan aktifitas lain ia gunakan untuk menghisap nipple Haizaki dan tangan kirinya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk membuka celana Haizaki karena celana itu hanya menjadi penghalang.

"Ngghh uhh-Akh, le-lebih ce-cepat!" Perintah Haizaki di sela desahannya.

Nijimura menuruti keinginan Haizaki, ia menggerakkan tangannya lebih cepat, membuat Haizaki kembali mendesah tertahan.

"AKH! NIJI-!" Teriak Haizaki pertanda bahwa ia akan segera 'keluar'

Karena saat ini otak Nijimura sedang jahat-jahatnya, ia kemudia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada 'milik' Haizaki, membuat Haizaki merasa hampa seketika dan ekspresi kekesalan timbul di wajah Haizaki.

"Haah, BRENGSEK, KENAPA LO LEPAS!?" Teriak Haizaki geram-dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan memberikan bogeman mentah di wajah Nijimura yang menyebalkan itu.

"Sorry, sengaja." Sahut Nijimura, kemudian ia turun dari ranjang mengambil handycam miliknya yang tadi sempat terlupakan dan mengutak atiknya tak memperdulikan keadaan Haizaki yang tengah dirundung nafsu.

"Selesai!" Seru Nijimura girang.

Firasat Haizaki buruk-buruk sekali, ia memandang horror handycam yang berada di tangan Nijimura.

"B-buat apa?!"

"Ini?"

"MEMANGNYA APALAGI, BODOH?!"

"Huh, untuk merekam saat kita bercinta, tentu saja." Ucap Nijimura tenang dan mulai mengarahkan handycamnya menyorot tubuh polos Haizaki.

"Lihat pacarku tak berdaya. Hahahaha." Tawa Nijimura, di telinga Haizaki tawa Nijimura terdengar sangat psikopat.

"NGAPAIN DI REKAM, BRENGSEK!" Wah, wah, Haizaki mulai ngamuk tuh.

Mengabaikan pernyataan Haizaki, Nijimura kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya merekam tubuh Haizaki dan berujar, "Nah Haizaki, tunjukkan betapa eksotisnya kau di atas ranjang."

"AP-WUAAA! NIJI LO NGAPAIN?!"

.

.  
#

Haizaki mengerjapkan matanya dan memegang kepalanya, ia masih sedikit pusing, rupanya. Saat ia mencoba untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ia merasakan nyeri di bawah sana, mungkin untuk hari ini ia akan susah bergerak.

"Ugh, berapa ronde si Bodoh itu melakukannya?" Guma Haizaki kesal akan perlakuan Nijimura semalam yanng jauh dari kata kasar, mana kemarin pakai acara di borgol dan di rekam lagi.

...Tunggu.

Direkam?

"NIJIMURA KEMARI KAUUUUU!" Teriak Haizaki, membuat Nijimura yang sedang berada di luar berlari dan menghampiri Haizaki dengan handycam di tangannya.

"HAPUS REKAMANNYA SEKARANG JUGA!" Perintah Haizaki.

"Tidak, lagi pula di sini kau sexy sekali, mendesah dan memanggil namaku berkali kali. Hahahahhaha."

"Grrr-" cukup sudah.

Mengabaikan rasa nyeri, ia mulai menendang ke arah Nijimura tak tentu arah. "HAPUS! HAPUS! HAPUUUUUSSS!"

'BRUAK!'

Dan Haizaki langsung mengambil selimutnya lalu mengubur dirinya di bawah gulungan selimut begitu ia dengan tak sengaja menendang handycam milik Nijimura.

"DAMN YOU, HAIZAKI!" Teriak Nijimura emosi-pasalnya handycam yang di tendang Haizaki layarnya pecah menghantam ujung meja kecil yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur.

"Hehehe."

"AWAS KAU!"

"WUAHHHHH! LO MAU APA?! WUAAAAAAA-nghh."

.

Tamat

#

**Author Note:**

**oke-oke, saya tahu cerita di atas terutama lemonnya aneh, saya tau kok. pertama kalinya bikin slight malah jadi kayak gini -ngumpet di pelukan Kise-**

**dan ide ini tercipta begitu saja saat saya sedang nonto anime yaoi /dibuang/ special thanks buat Kak Devi  teman fangirl saya ngeship NijiHai sampai kita nyampah di TL hahahah /dibekep/**

**oke akhir kata, review please?**

**sign, Yume**

**Depok, 20 Juni 2013**


End file.
